1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ceramic electronic components, such as ceramic capacitors, have been used for various applications. For example, JP 2006-332601 A discloses, as an example of the components, a laminated ceramic capacitor in which an internal electrode is thicker in an electrode extraction section than in a capacitance generation section. In the laminated ceramic capacitor disclosed in JP 2006-332601 A, the relatively thick electrode extraction section has a partial overlap with the relatively thin capacitance generation section in the length direction.
From the perspective of increasing the performance of ceramic electronic components, it is important to provide internal electrodes with high positional precision. However, in the case of the laminated ceramic capacitor disclosed in JP 2006-332601 A, it is difficult to increase the positional precision for the internal electrodes. Therefore, it is difficult to increase the performance of the laminated ceramic electronic component.